Bleeding Love
by FansofCenaton
Summary: *SongFic* Dedicated to SlashheartsRko.. Orton is In love. He can't take it anymore. He has to do something and the one way to do is... *Centon* Deep Cutting and Suicidal Nonsense


Alright who is ready for another one shot.. Again I am off this writers block and everything just keeps popping up. I'm gonna dedicate this one to SlashHeartsRko… One because her freaking stories rock and two just because.. LOL…

As for this little story I was listening to one of my favorite Leona Lewis's song, Bleeding Love and this just popped up. Everything is just so true in this song. Sooo I call this a song fic dedicated to you chicks. Love ya.

I do not Own Randy Orton or John Cena again only on twitter. Just kidding But again they do follow me and have gotten tweets from Randall himself waiting on John.

Soo Now onto the Story. Song Fic Again. Bleeding Love is the Song.

Closed up From Love

**I didn't need the pain**

**Once or twice was enough**

**And it was all in vein**

**Time starts to pass **

**Before you know it's frozen**

Randy Orton laid in bed thinking about his life how it was perfect right? Wrong. Yes he was a wwe superstar, living his dream he had his fans, family, everything but one person, and that person was John Cena, who was also a wwe superstar who was currently Randy's best friend, he couldn't ask for any friendship like his but the thing was he was in love with him.

Something happened for the very first time with you

**My heart melted to the ground**

**Found something true**

**And everyone looking around **

**Thinking I'm going crazy**

Earliar that night, "Randall Keith Orton", John yelled. Randy sat there thinking what everyone told him, was he crazy? "Randy you okay buddy I mean you weren't yourself out there", John said patting him on the back. Randy shivered at his touch. "I'm fine John, I think I'm just sick", he lied. John nodded his head even though he knew he was lying. "Oh I guess so what's up with you", he asked sitting down.

I don't care what they say

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My hearts crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

**You cut me open and I **

**Keep bleeding keep-bleeding love**

Randy was now in his locker room alone, razor in hand and staring at it then looking down at his arm. He took the razor and cut himself deeply watching his skin tear apart and blood pouring down instantly. He cried from the pain. He just wanted to end it he didn't care anymore. " I love you", he whispered and let the razor blade fall to the floor. "Randy you in here", Cody asked. No answer. "Ted, What the hell has been going on with him", Cody asked. Ted just shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows baby he's being Randy Orton right now he probably wants to be alone", Ted asked. Randy just listened he watched the blood fall from his arm down to the ground, he just didn't care anymore.

Trying hard not to hear

**But they talk so loud**

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears**

**Try to fill me with doubt**

**Yet I know that the goal**

**Is to keep me from falling ohh**

He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to end it he wanted out, he needed to get away from himself, from everyone from him, the one and only John Cena, he kept doing this to himself because of him. He loved him but it just hurt because he couldn't be with him. He ran out of the lockeroom not even hearing Ted and Cody hear his name. He ran past everyone out into the street running far away he saw him and kept running he didn't care like he kept telling himself. He looked at his arm and watched as the blood dripped slowly. It was drying up so he had to do it again. He ran to the hotel and up the elevator covering his arm as others watched in intense.

He tried smiling to them but nothing came out. Immediately the elevator opened and he ran to his room. He pulled out his key card and walked in falling onto his bed. He looked at the knife from earliar, this was it, now was the time.

But nothing greater then the risk That comes with your embrace

**And in this world of loneliness**

**I see your face**

Yet everyone around me thinks I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

He lied on his bed looking at the knife, he looked at himself into it. Was this the real Randy Orton everyone loved? A tear fell down his eye, he couldn't live like this any longer. It was time to end it time for it all to end, people would leave him alone and he couldn't do this life anymore.

I don't care what they say

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My heart is crippled by the vein**

**I keep on closing, you cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, Keep keep-bleeding love**

He raised the knife in the air, tears coming down his face. "It's draining all of me though they find it hard to believe I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see", he pushed the knife into his heart and screamed in pain. "Randy", John screamed jumping onto the bed where Randy was laying, grabbing him and cupping him into his arms. "What did you do Randy What did you do", John had tears into his eyes. Randy took a deep breath and looked at John's eyes. He lifted his hand up covered in blood and wiped the tear away. "Don't cry John", Randy coughed. John looked at the knife in Randy's chest he wanted to take it out but he was scared he would hurt Randy.

Randy spoke again. "I don't care what they say, he coughed. "I'm in love with you", he coughed again, they tried to pull me away, again he coughed blood now coming down from his mouth. "They didn't know the truth," he closed his eyes. "Don't you dare Orton", John was almost out of tears. "I love you", he whispered and he closed his eyes again and he was gone. John held him not letting go, blood all over the bed all over him, he didn't care. "Why Randy why", he kept saying over and over again.

"John", He looked up and saw Randy as white as a ghost he was a angel. "I kept bleeding you cut me open and I just kept bleeding for your love", he whispered. John still held him. "I need you", he whispered. Randy disappeared. John looked at Randy and he looked at the knife. He took the knife out and let go of Randy's body. "If you kept bleeding for my love then I will keep bleeding for yours as I will be with you", John raised the knife. "ahhh", he screamed in agony pain as he slid the knife to his chest and he fell next to Randy. He grabbed his hand. "I'm coming", he whispered and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

"Where the hell is he", Cody asked. "Dude I don't know", opening the door to their room they were sharing with John and Randy. "Teddy", Cody grabbed him. "Holy Shit", Ted grabbed his phone and called 911. Cody held on to Ted. "They oh my god", Cody grabbed his boyfriend and cried. Ted looked at John and Randy both bloody laying next to each other holding hands. The radio was on and a song came on as Ted listened. "They Kept bleeding for their love", Ted whispered as he went over and covered their friends faces with the sheet waiting for the police to arrive.

"John", Randy called. John turned around and saw him his best friend he ran to him and jumped into his arms. "I love you", he kissed Randy. Randy just nodded his head. "I did all that for you and now you realize", Randy said. John nodded his head and just looked at himself. "We Bled for each other's love", John said. Randy just nodded his head and grabbed John's hand. "You ready", he asked. John nodded his head not knowing what was ahead of them in the world of heaven.

**Well then that was a very nice little one-shot now wasn't it? I hope you guys liked. I absolutely till this day love this song it is m favorite by Leona Lewis. I literally cried writing this. Don't' know why Just did. LOL! But hope you guys liked. **

**Reema **


End file.
